How Deep is Your Love?
by imsopixelated
Summary: 'Danger' draws Oh Sehun,a sassy so-called cool guy to his mysterious teammate , Kim Jongin HUNKAI / SEKAI
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

.

.

Sinar matahari yang mulai redup dengan lembut menembus kaca jendela yang itu amat yang amat jarang ditemui di dorm boyband yang sedang dalam puncak keemasannya , EXO.

Sosok itu baru terbangun dari tidurnya yang amatlah pulas , siapa yang tidak menyukai waktu istirahat yang cukup lama?Rasa-rasanya hampir tidak pernah Ia dapatkan lagi kebebasan untuk tidur selama mungkin hanya 5 jam. Miris.

Tubuhnya terasa amat kaku dan pegal setelah dance practice seharian ,mungkin dia yang terlalu bersemangat,meskipun semangatnya itu kurang terlukis secara jelas di tampang rupawannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Ia tau,mereka semua mendapat libur selama seminggu, seharusnya Ia gunakan untuk sesuatu yang sudah jarang Ia lakukan ya?Seperti wisata kuliner dengan si Dobi bodoh atau shopping bersama cabe-sok-diva?Well,pada kenyataannya mungkin mereka berdua yang justru meninggalkannya .Pengkhianat.

'Sepi sekali , jadi aku benar-benar sendiriankah?'batinnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk memposisikan tubuhnya agar santai di atas sofa yang cukup untuk menampung tubuhnya yang –termasuk-dalam kategori tiang. Menatap kosong ke atas langit-langit dorm.

Kemudian Ia kembali termenung dalam pemikirannya yang dalam dan tidak terbaca sama sekali. Ia baru ingat,alasan dia tertidur selama ini.

Ia merasa hampa , bebannya terasa amat berat.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **2 hari yang lalu..**

' _Kemana perginya?'nafasnya terdengar amat buru-buru,meraup oksigen sebanyak apapun yang dapat Ia hirup .Berlarian seakan dirinya sedang dikejar kematian,meskipun itu benar adanya jika 'dia' benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Dengan berbekal sedikit harapan yang masih tersisa,kaki jenjangnya memacu secepat yang Ia bisa. Menjadi dancer amat menguntungkan bagi ketahanan dan kecepatan kakinya._

 _Setelah lift tiba di lantai 12A,Ia melanjutkan acara lari-larinya tanpa mempedulikan image 'dingin' yang selama ini Ia miliki. Masa bodoh,yang penting Ia harus menemukan orang yang dia cari._

 _Ia membuka pintu dorm dengan kasar,dan segera melanjutkan pencariannya di dalam dorm.'Tempat biasa.' Ia menerka kemungkinan-kemungkinan dimana sosok itu berada._

 _Ada sebuah kursi goyang yang menghadap langsung ke kaca jendela besar di dalam dorm bergoyang dengan konstan dan pasti diduduki._

 _Ia melihat dirinya sedang tertidur sambil terduduk di sana,meskipun tidak yakin bahwa 'dia' sedang tertidur atau tidak sadar._

 _Ia segera mendekati sosok itu. Ada banyak bekas luka dan darah yang mengering di wajahnya. Gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas. Hatinya terasa nyeri melihat pemandangan didepannya kini._

 _Perlahan Ia mendekatinya,lebih tepatnya mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua._

 _Ia mengecupi wajah namja yang amat Ia cintai itu dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih,berharap ciuman yang Ia berikan bisa menghilangkan luka-luka tersebut._

 _Telapak tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut wajah yang penuh dengan pesona yang berhasil menjerat dirinya dengan telak._

 _Dan kini Ia mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua .Biarlah Ia menjadi amat egois meskipun hanya sesaat._

 _Perlahan,kedua pasang mata yang sayu itu terbuka,menatap langsung ke matanya. Ekspresinya amatlah dingin._

 _Sekarang dahi mereka masih menempel,hampir tidak ada jarak yang memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Jongin. Berusaha mencari segala rahasia yang tersimpan didalam sosok seorang Kim Jongin._

 _Suaranya menjadi rendah dan sedikit serak namun pelan. Ia akan bertanya,meskipun Ia merasa ragu.  
_

" _How deep is your love,Kim Jongin?"_

 _Sehun bisa melihat seringaian yang amat tipis dalam kekelaman yang mengisi wajah yang amat Ia sukai tersebut. Jongin tertawa kecil._

 _Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pelipis Sehun,dan Ia tau pasti apa . Beretta-922 favorit Jongin._

" _As much as yours."_

 _._

End of Prologue

 _._

 _._

*Mind to review?

Much love from Pixie~chu


	2. Chapter 1 - On My Mind

Chapter 1

On My Mind

.

.

Sehun's POV

2012 adalah tahun yang amat berarti bagi ku , lebih tepatnya _kami_. Setelah semua usaha yang kami lakukan untuk menggapai satu tujuan yang sama : debut sebagai idol , menjadi EXO. EXO terbagi menjadi 2 sub-unit , dan aku tergabung dalam sub-unit EXO-K . Suho,Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,dan aku. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli walaupun aku memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel 'hyung',meskipun aku menjadi member yang termuda. Oh mungkin sesekali saja kalau aku menginginkan makan gratis dari Suho, si leader yang sangat percaya bahwa dirinya lucu.

Satu lagi, sub-unit EXO-M yang terdiri dari Xiumin hyung ,Lu-ge,Kris-ge,Chen hyung,Lay-ge,dan Tao. Bisa dibilang,aku lebih memilih member untuk memanggil member EXO-M secara lebih formal. Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung dengan mereka. Aura dewasa yang mereka keluarkan benar-benar menggilas habis keberanianku,apalagi Kris-ge dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku heran. Mengapa Sooman sajangnim hanya memasukkan 11 member dalam EXO? Bukankah jumlahnya menjadi ganjil? Kalau mengisi variety show dengan permainan kan rasanya ada yang janggal dengan pembagian groupnya? Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih hanya aku saja yang kepo.

Aku , Oh Sehun. Maknae EXO.94'line. Seorang dancer,rapper dan err…mungkin visual EXO-K? Banyak yang bilang aku tampan meskipun aku sudah amat tau akan hal yang satu itu. Terimakasih.

Aku ditugaskan untuk beraegyo selain dance. Bisa dibilang itu adalah kewajiban yang langsung terhibah kepadaku meskipun aku tidak memintanya. _Oh God_ aku benci itu. Menjadi manis bukanlah gayaku sama sekali. Hyungdeul sering sekali langsung menyuruhku beraegyo padahal jelas-jelas mereka tau betapa mati gayanya diriku. Jangan menyalahkanku,aku memang susah sekali mengekspresikan emosi yang seharusnya aku tampilkan .Ekspresi datar juga akan menjagamu dari kerutan setauku.

MAMA adalah lagu yang juga cukup controversial. Mengkritik tentang kehidupan sosial manusia di masa kini. Semakin menarik karena Kyungsoo mengacau dalam interview. Mungkin dia gugup sekali. Syukurlah dia tidak pingsan meskipun yang dia lakukan hanyalah membelalakan mata sebesar-besarnya. Jujur saja aku selalu menunggu kelucuan Kyungsoo hyung saat _on stage._ Ada saja pasti suaranya crack di saat yang amat tidak tepat.

.

.

 _MAMA! beritahu aku, mengapa orang berubah?_

 _Aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mendengar,mencintai dan peduli._

 _Rasa sepi yang semakin menumpuk hari demi hari._

 _Kita hanyalah manusia biasa yang tersakiti._

 _._

Sebagai seorang idol tentu saja kita terus-terusan dituntut untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih. Untunglah setidaknya aku sudah lumayan tinggi untuk menjadi seorang idol. Bahkan aku lebih tinggi daripada Xiumin hyung ,Luhan-ge,Suho,Chen hyung, Baekhyun,dan Kyungsoo. Dasar geng bogel, cih. Satu masalah yang aku temui. Aku benar-benar tinggi tapi kurus. Aku tidak mungkin meniru kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol yang hobi ngemil pizza sambil bergulingan meskipun aku tau aku amat sangat susah untuk menaikkan berat badan. Haruskah aku mengajak Kris-ge untuk ngegym bersama? Aku tidak mau mengajak Luhan-ge karena dia hanya akan berlagak kemudian mengeluarkan manly tears saat dia tidak berhasil untuk mengangkat barbell. Memalukan.

.

2013 adalah tahun dimana EXO semakin naik berjaya. Tentu saja hal itu berbanding lurus dengan waktu istirahat kami yang semakin sedikit. Kami harus tampil,mengisi acara,pemotretan,dan sekarang _dance practice_. Kami harus mempersiapkan diri kami sebaik-baiknya untuk lagu baru kami , 'Growl'. Repackage dari album XOXO yang sudah rilis lebih 'Chogiwa' itu masih saja terdengar amat catchy dalam pikiranku. Waktu berjalan dengan amat cepat.

Waktu latihan yang lama otomatis membuat semua member kami amat salut pada Baekhyun,Chen hyung, dan Kyungsoo yang harus bekerja lebih keras karena mereka menjadi main vocal dan lead vocal EXO. Tentu saja Lay-ge juga. Dia adalah dancer yang sangat bercharisma. Aku takjub pada kegigihannya dalam berlatih. Chanyeol? Ah sudahlah. Aku sendiri? E-X-O sudah cukup.

"Break!" koreografer kami berteriak menyuruh kami istirahat!

Ada yang langsung tumbang ke sofa mengistirahatkan badan , ada yang berlarian keluar ruang dance, ada yang memutuskan untuk sekedar sendiri menggerakkan kakiku keluar dari sini.

Sambil berjalan,aku merenung.

Aku merasa masih ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupku meskipun kalian tau aku sudah menjadi idol yang terkenal sesuai dengan mimpiku. Aku akhir-akhir ini baru memikirkannya. Apakah ini karena alasan klise 'manusia tidak akan pernah puas'? Atau memang sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah salah mengambil keputusan? Apakah aku benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang ini? Apakah aku hanya jenuh? Sungguh melankolis Oh Sehun , huh.

Ah, kurasa aku sadar kalau aku hanya lapar. Aku akan mengejar Suho.

.

.

Hari sudah menjadi gelap. Petang menyambut jutaan umat di Seoul. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan santai daripada pulang ke dorm. Sungai Han kelihatannya menarik?

Aku mendudukkan diriku yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti ninja. Berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker,topi dan kacamata untuk menyembunyikan identitas. Jujur aku senang menjadi ninja. Itu keren.

Sungai Han benar-benar sepi dan menenangkan. Aku menyukainya. Sangat cocok untuk melepas stress.

Seketika aku mendengar suara. Aku melirik kearah kanan. Ternyata ada orang lain yang datang selain diriku. 2 orang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang amat kontras. Satu kurus mungil berkulit tan dan satunya lagi tinggi menjulang dengan badan besar-kekar- berkulit putih pucat ,kenapa aku berfikir kalau dia sangat mirip denganku?

Samar-samar aku ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu , Oh Jongin."

Oh , ternyata pasangan. Marganya juga Oh sama sepertiku. Si namja mungil hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Tanpa kusadari wajah manis si mungil terpatri di dalam benakku. Jujur parasnya yang manis masih bisa jelas dilihat meskipun ini sudah benar-benar gelap .Okay mungkin aku memanglah ninja yang sesungguhnya.

Dan mereka berciuman. Oh God. Mereka terlihat amat bahagia.

Tidak aku tidak iri.

Karena itulah aku berjalan pergi daripada kepanasan sendiri.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Oh Sehun~"

.

.

Aku kembali merenung disaat semua member yang lain sudah tertidur pulas. Ini sudah lewat jam 1 malam dan aku bahkan tidak bisa menutup mataku barang sedikitpun! Aku menoleh kea rah tempat tidur Suho , mungkin saja aku bisa mengantuk namun tidak bisa tidur. Menyebalkan sekali.

Bermain game di handphone,membaca buku harian Suho dan menghitung domba sudah kulakukan,tapi semua itu gagal total!

Baiklah , mungkin berpikir secara dalam bisa membuatku mengantuk dengan cepat.

Aku berharap semua keputusanku yang benar maupun salah selama ini sudah dimaafkan oleh Tuhan. Semoga EXO hyungdeul juga bisa selalu bahagia meskipun tidak hyper seperti Chanyeol. Eomma,Appa,hyung aku merindukan , lagi-lagi aku terbayang wajah namja manis itu. Siapa tadi namanya? Oh Jongin? Ku harap aku bisa bertemu orang semanis dia. Ah aku juga ingin terlihat gagah seperti kekasih Oh Jongin itu. Secara kan kita sudah mirip. Semoga saja.

Dan aku pun pergi ke dalam mimpi indah yang mengisi sepanjang malamku ini. Wajah Oh Jongin yang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Aku samar-samar masih bisa mendengar lyric lagu dari headphone yang sedang kupakai

 _Ringin' in my ears,it's you_

 _(terdengar di telingaku, dirimu)_

 _Got me goin' crazy,walkin' on a tightrope_

 _(membuatku gila , berjalan melalui situasi yang sulit)_

 _When we lie together, It's the truth_

 _(ketika kita berbaring bersama , itulah kebenaran)_

 _You make the pain feel lovely_

 _(Kau membuat rasa sakit terasa menyenangkan)_

.

.

.

End of On My Mind

 _._

 _._

*lie together itu bisa double meaning guys (berbaring/melakukan kebohongan bersama). Itu kode-kodean dari author nih hehe.

I'm sorry for this really short first chapter but I hope you are going to like it! ^^

Mind to review?

Much love from Pixie~chu.


End file.
